Advanced V.G
Advanced V.G. is a fighting game for the Sega Saturn and original Turbo Grafx CD and PlayStation. It was later ported to the PlayStation 3. The game is part of the Variable Geo series and is a fighting game. Gameplay: Variable Geo is a "fan-service-filled" game where gamers battle their way past each of the game's all-female combatants (who are all waitresses and represent their home's restaurant in combat in an effort to raise customer interest) on the way to the title of Virgin Goddess. Differences: The only major difference between the two versions is that the Saturn version retains the "Graphic Mode" setting which allows the viewing of the hentai scenes. This option was omitted from the PlayStation version. Characters Yuka Yuka Takeuchi (武内 優香 Takeuchi Yuka) is a practitioner of karate who resides in Tokyo. After her parents died when she was young, her grandfather took her in and trained her in the martial arts, including karate and the manipulation of ki (life-energy). She enters the VG tournaments simply for the purpose of furthering her training and testing herself against strong opponents. Her virtuous, outgoing personality wins her many friends among the other fighters, among whom are Chiho Masuda, Jun Kubota, and Satomi Yajima, the latter of whom she has been best friends with for years. Chiho Chiho Masuda (増田 千穂 Masuda Chiho) is a trained ninja and was once the heir apparent to her family's ninja clan. However, she desires a life of freedom and happiness and thus has run away, becoming a "missing-nin." She participates in hopes of using the prize money and free real estate to finance her new life. Manami Manami Kusunoki (楠 真奈美 Kusunoki Manami) is the youngest competitor in the VG Tournament at age 16. Along with her relative youth she is also woefully immature, often acting like a girl half her age. Despite this however, she is a surprisingly clever and capable fighter, incorporating the natural energeticness of a child, as well her own vivid imagination into her fighting style. Her reason for entering the competitions is solely to obtain the large cash prize awarded to the winner. She is often the most lighthearted competitor in any given tournament, treating the fights as if they were all a big game. Jun Jun Kubota (久保田 潤 Kubota Jun) is a wrestler with vast amounts of strength. Jun once participated in the Olympics while in high school. However, she was ejected from the games due to repeated unsportsmanlike conduct. She later joins the VG competitions because she can treat her opponents as rough as she pleases. Despite this however, Jun operates by her own personal honor code. She fiercely believes that the use of weaponry in an unarmed bout is unacceptable. Ayako Ayako Yuuki (結城 綾子 Yūki Ayako) is the star attraction of the SoTO, a techno/rave dance club and restaurant, where she dazzles visitors with her flashy dancing. While appearing on the surface to be nothing more than a good-looking "party girl", Ayako spends a great deal of her free time providing volunteer services to the needy and homeless. She also makes a pastime of luring out rapists, muggers, and stalkers and then beating them to within an inch of their lives, because they do unjust things to women. Elirin Erina Goldsmith (エリナ・ゴールドスミス Erina Gorudosumissu), also known as Elirin, is a full-blooded American born and raised in Osaka, Japan. She is loud, outspoken, and fond of bawdy humor. She owns and operates her own restaurant, The Rival, and fights in the VG tournaments in hopes of bringing her paternal grandmother from the United States to live with her in Japan. Erina practices no particular martial art, but instead fights using improvised methods derived from years of street brawling which she took up to vent her anger at her treatment by others due to a kind of prejudice commonly shown by Japanese towards foreigners. Satomi Satomi Yajima (八島 聡美 Yajima Satomi) is a young woman who lives with her younger brother, Daisuke. Their parents died when they were young. She earns money for living expenses and school tuition by working part-time jobs while caring for Daisuke. While she is an honest, straightforward person, she is also practical and realistic when it comes to situations involving money. This is because they have no other living relatives to provide for them, Satomi is often forced to take various odd jobs simply in order to make ends meet. Kaori Kaori Yanase (梁瀬 かおり Yanase Kaori) is a 19-year old computer technician schooled in the art of tae kwon do. She initially entered the VG tournament to test her own abilities, but found herself humiliated in the final round by Reimi Jahana. Ever since, she has devoted her training to defeating the multi-time VG champion. Despite this, Kaori apparently bears no ill will towards her would-be rival and simply sees defeating her as part of the path she must travel to become stronger. Reimi Reimi Jahana (レイミ・謝花 Reimi Jahana) is the head of the Jahana Group, the organization which supervises the VG tournaments. Reimi is wealthy, highly intelligent, and extremely beautiful. She is also a skilled martial artist and a three-time VG champion. Reimi initially sees the competitions as a chance to prove herself the strongest and most beautiful warrior of all, and takes a kind of perverse pleasure in watching those who lose against her be humiliated in various ways. After being defeated by Yuka, she reforms and re-enters the tournament with the hopes of regaining her title. Category:Variable Geo Series Category:Fighting Games Category:Sports Games Category:PlayStation Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Sega Saturn Games Category:TurboGrafx Games Category:Games By GIGA